far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Duke von Hedrald
The Duke von Hedrald is ostensibly a member of one of the Empire's Noble Houses who attempted to initiate a review of the Synthetic Sedition Order by House Crux in 3199. After their review of this documentation, as well as questions about its provenance and relation to the subversive cell(s) known as S4, Crux Judiciary officials concluded that the request was in violation of Section 4 of the SSO among other statutes, and responded to the motion by issuing a warrant for the arrest of the Duke and initiating an investigation into the identity - or identities - of those who produced the document. Background In December 3199, a document was received by Crux judiciary signed by a mysterious "Duke von Hedrald," an individual claiming Noble title but no house, in which various arguments were made contradicting the legal basis and (constitutionality the Empire has a constitution) of the Synthetic Sedition Order of 3184. While originally slated for review in March 3200, when a communications account known to be affiliated with S4 displayed intimate foreknowledge of the document, its review was undertaken immediately and an investigation begun. Judicial Review and Conclusions Per Section 4 of the SSO, 'if any person shall write, print, utter, or publish... any false, scandalous and malicious writing or writings to stir up pro-synthetic sedition within the Empire... for opposing or resisting the anti-synthetic laws of the Empire... or to resist, oppose, or defeat any such law or act, or to aid, encourage or abet any hostile designs of any group against the Empire... then such person, being thereof convicted before any court of House Crux, shall be punished by a fine of no less than twenty thousand credits, and by a term of imprisonment as defined by Schedule 4 of the Criminal Offences (Sentencing) Act, including potential exile to Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir.' Based on the contents of the request, and taking into consideration its apparent connection with S4, its aim was deemed by the review panel to be malicious, pro-synthetic, and to seek to oppose and/or defeat an anti-synthetic Act of the Empire. Specifically, its purpose appeared to be to restrict or paralyze Crux officials' capacity to undertake their duties and responsibilities pursuant to the SSO during the review process. Furthermore, circumstances cast doubt upon the truth of the "Duke's" claim to Noble blood and his loyalty to the Empire. It is believed that no such individual exists, and that the name is a fabrication by enemies of the Empire. Any found to be responsible for such, therefore, will also face additional charges on that basis. Based on these contents of Section 4, along with suspicions regarding the identity and ties of the so-called Duke von Hedrald, as a claimant to Nobility with no claim to membership of any known Noble House, the warrant issued for the arrest of any individual(s) operating under such a name includes charges of aiding and abetting seditious elements, misuse of communications services, false reporting, and suspicion of both: false claim(s) to Noble privilege, and Treason against the Empire, although insufficient evidence is present to obtain a conviction on the final two counts. Present Disposition On January 15, 3200, a warrant for the investigation and arrest of the individual(s) responsible for the initial document was issued by the Crux Judiciary on the basis that it violated Section 4 of the SSO. Crux investigators are pursuing all available leads, and urge anyone with information related to the case to come forward. Category:House Crux Legislations Category:Investigations